


Inside Hostile takeover

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clone Sex, Corruption, F/M, Far Future, Fights, First Time, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Stabbing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A clone wakes up to his maker and his image, the man asked him some questions, but the clone didn't pass his expectations, making the maker tell his assistant to take him away and kill him, but the assistant had other plans. Once she took the clone to his room she tells him to undo his creators mistakes as a test to see if he is as she think he is. Once she finds out he is the men she wanted his maker to be, things get interesting.





	Inside Hostile takeover

I awoke to a hiss and a cloud of mist, but I felt off somehow. Once the steam was gone, A beautiful woman and a man that was in a electric wheelchair that looks familiar to me for some reason, but it was as if it was stuffed into the back of my mind and I couldn’t access it.

“Success!” The man yelped with excitement. “About fucking time.”

I stared at the woman as she seemed irritated.

“Get him out of there.” He said.

“Yes sir.” She said and walked to me.

“Gently, he’s like a baby and can't defend or think for himself yet.” He said.

I stared at the woman as I felt her soft touch grab my arm and pulled me out, then she held me standing.

I looked at the woman’s face, then to my surroundings as I had no clue on what’s going on. Once my eyes locked to the woman's face again, She stare at my face as if she had something on her mind, then the man’s wheelchair started to whine as he moved towards me. I looked at him and saw him grab my shaft.

“Damn, still too damn big.” He said, then he sighed. “It will have to do. This project will cost me to much to start over for that flaw.”

He looked at my face.

“Now for a memory test.” He said. “Who are you?”

“Jacob Linstone.” I said.

“Good, who am I?” He asked.

I stared at him as I still couldn't access that memory.

“Hmm, it seems he doesn't know what he looks like.” He said.

I watched him move to the chair to a mirror and turned it to me, then I saw I was the man.

“Now you know who we are.” He said. “What are your objectives?”

“To ensure mankind lives a clean healthy life.” I said.

“Okay, I guess that’s my goal.” He said as I saw the woman smile slightly from his confusion. “What do you care about most?”

“The safety of others and to keep the peace even if it means I have to dump few million dollars on the police to get their job done.” I said.

“Okay, not exactly.” He said with an unsure tone in his voice. “What the fuck is going on here? Take him to the room and start over.”

The woman’s face fill with slight worry, then she pulled me into a hall.

“Can I ask you a few questions sir?” She asked.

“Sure.” I said

“Do you know who’s in control of this corporation.” She asked.

“I would say that man is by how much he's barking orders, but after seeing myself, I'm his clone so that means I’m in charge too.”

She smiled as she had an idea.

“What are your feelings against slavery?” SHe asked.

“It’s despicable.” I said.

Her smile widen to a grin.

“Why are you smiling like that?” I asked.

“Because you have malfunctioned to the greater good.” She said. “That man cares only for himself and is only wanting to stay on top of the money heap that surpasses everyone by millions.”

“So that means you want a raise?” I asked.

“No, I just want out of his grasp.” She said with worry on her face as she pulled me into a room. “I’m not like him and care for only the money. He has no respect towards others and now he wants me to kill you since you are the exact opposite of him.”

I stared at her nervously as she stopped walking.

“Are you?” I asked as I looked around and saw clothing in the cupboards next to a luxury bed. “You’re not, your helping me escape if this is the man’s room.”

She smiled and let me go, making me look at her. She pulled out a bank card and the man's access card, then gave it to me.

“I picked his pocket for these, now give Jacob hell as he gives this city hope.” She said. “Don’t forget to eat or stay hydrated. That’s why he’s in a wheelchair. He’s so greedy that he forgets to take care of himself as he so focused on getting richer.”

I grabbed the cards and stared at her, then she grabbed a pair of clothes and started to dress me. I saw her freeze as her eyes locked at my shaft as she got close to it. A second later, she looked at me nervously, then she sighed in relief as she pulled my underwear up over my shaft.

“What was that about?” I asked as she got to eye level.

“Nothing, just another thing that the man is fucked up in the head with and you’re not.” She said and put on my pants.

Once I was dressed, I stared at the cards as the woman stared at me.

“You know the pin code to the bank card right?” She asked.

“I think so.” I said.

“Here.” She said as she pointed to a computer. “Make your first step of being the CEO of this company.”

I walked to the computer and sat down, then placed my hand on the hand scanner.

“Password.” The computer said.

“Money is the life.” I said.

“Voice print matched one hundred percent, passphrase accepted, access granted.” The computer said as the screen lit up.

I looked at the woman and saw her staring at me nervously.

“What next?” I asked. “I’m still not knowing what you want me to do.”

“No, don't take orders from me.” She said. “You’re in charge, not me. I haven’t a clue on how to run this business.”

I looked at the computer, then saw the police and hospital wasn’t getting much investments. I also saw several items that the world could use less of, that was being sold to countries that was misusing them. I smiled as I saw what I needed to do now. Once I made the changes, I glanced to the woman and her face was filled with worry, making me look to her in worry.

“Why are you worried?” I asked.

“That was his greedy grin.” She said.

“Is it?” I asked with a smile as I turned the screen to her.

She looked to it and saw I just donated ten million dollars to the police and hospitals, making the woman smile, then I showed her what I discontinued on the stuff that needs to stop being made, making her smile grow to a grin.

“Yes, that’s good enough to convince me your not faking it.” She said. “I’m at your command sir.”

“Um, I don't know how to command you.” I said. “I’m still a baby as the man said.”

“Don’t listen to him.” She growled. “You just did the city a great favor. Ask me something simple.”

I stared at her as I couldn't think of anything and she sighed.

“I’m sorry, I don't know what you want of me.” I said.

“Fine, I’ll do something that he always wants of me, but I don't like doing to him, but you earned it.” She said and pulled me to my feet.

I stared at her, then she pulled me to the bed and pushed me back, making me gasp as my legs hit the bed. I tried to grab for her as I fell, but I missed her and landed on the bed. Worry fill the woman’s face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said. “Do you have any memories of his past?”

“No, not really.” I said. “It’s still coming to me in bits in pieces.”

She nodded and got on top of the bed, then started to unbutton my pants, making me stare at her nervously as I remember this part.

“Okay, um.” I said, making her looked at me, then giggled.

“Don’t be afraid, you earn this.” She said.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

She stared at me and smiled, then nodded as my shaft come out of my underwear.

“Yes, you did earn this.” She said and started to suck my shaft.

“Okay, how do I remember what you were going to do, but not remember how it was going to feel like.” I moaned.

SHe looked at me, then giggled as she saw my pleasure.

“That’s because you are not him.” She said and returned to my sucking.

After a minute of her sucking me, I started to get flashes of what Jacob would do right now, but I didn't like what I was seeing since he was raping her, making me push her away.

“Stop, I remember what he does now.” I said. “You don't want this. You fear me.”

She stared at me, then smiled.

“No I don't fear you, I fear him, and i do want this.” She said. “This is going to make you happy and I want you happy.”

I watched her roll to her back and scoot up on the bed so she wasn’t hanging off it, then looked at me.

“Take over please.” She said.

I stared at her, then her face fill with worry.

“Do you want this?” She asked.

I sighed as I got on her, then pulled off her dress and I started to kiss her neck as I laid down on top of her.

“That is not what he does.” She said.

“I know that.” I said. “I don't like what he does.”

She smile.

“Did you know I thought I had a crush on him since I thought he was like you.” She said. “I wanted a job here so I can win his heart. Instead I won my captivity.”

“I don't remember that part yet.” I said.

“Well don't hold the action I did to him against me.” She said. “If you stay this way, I will never do that to you, now get into it like you would to your wife.”

“I don't have one.” I said, making her smile as if it was a hint, making me chuckle.“I like the way you squeezed that in there.”

She grinned as I start to kiss her on the face, then I moved to her lips, making her close her eyes and kiss me back.

“Yes, this is the man I was hoping to see in you.” She said as she wrapped her arms around me. “You’re kind and gentle, unlike him.”

I moved down to her hard nipples that was mounted on her perfectly round C cup breast. I glanced at her sparkling sapphire blue eyes as I started to lick her nipples, making her moan as I reached down to start rubbing her clitoris, then she started to squirm. After a few seconds of stimulating her, I started to kiss down her chest as I continued to stimulate her clit. Once my kisses reached her pelvis, her eyes opened and look at me, then I pulled her panties down and started to eat her out, making her yelp out and close her eyes again.

“Fuck me please.” She moaned a few seconds later. “Stick that decent size dick in me. The one that doesn't match your copy’s puny dick.”

I chuckled as I liked that, then I got up on top of her. I reached for my shaft, but she pulled my hand away before I could grab it, then she grabbed it. I felt her stroke it for a few seconds, making me look at her before she lined it up to her slit.

“Push in and let me take that cherry of yours.” She said, making me chuckled with a smile, then pushed in I moan as I didn't remember this feeling ether.”

“Wow.” I moaned, making her giggle, then start kissing me on the lips.

“Fuck me like your wife.” She said.

I smiled and started to thrust in her, making her moan, then I closed my eyes in pleasure as I grabbed her breasts. After giving them a squeeze, I started to massage her nipples with my fingers. A few minutes later, I heard her moans start to become rapid, making me open my eyes as I don't remember this part.

“Don’t worry, he never got me to cum before since he was too quick and didn’t do it properly like you did. Brace yourself for a memory that only you will remember.”

Just as she said that, I felt her walls clamp around me, making me moan and fall on top of her as she started to moan loudly.

“Damn, how did you survive that?” She asked.

“Another thing that I'm not the same as him.” I moaned as I started fuck her again. “I’m almost there.”

“I want it in me, he didn't like doing it in me since he didn't love me.” She said. “Do you love me?”

“I’m sorry, I need to remember you to love you honey.” I said.

“I can live with that.” She said with a smile.

A few seconds later, I started to moan.

“Are you sure you want it in?” I asked.

She smiled and grabbed my ass, then pushed me as far as she could, making me moan as I came deep in her.

“Thank you for fulfilling my dream.” She said. “Now I will ask you the question one more time. What is your first order sir?” 

“Get me a coffee please.” I said. “I have some work to do.”

She smiled and nodded.

“You just passed my last test.” She said as I got off her, then pulled up her panties . “He would usually say, ‘get the hell out of my room' when I ask for a task after he rapes me, but not the man of my dreams, so I’ll be right on it sir.”  
I watched her put on her dress and walked out of the room as I looked at my computer, then buttoned my pants and started to work. A few minutes later, I saw Jacob come into the room with worry on his face as he looked at his phone.

“No, no, this not happening, someone has hacked me!” Jacob whined.

“Yes, you hacked yourself you worthless pig.” I growled, making him look at me, then stare out in shock.

“What did you do to my assistant?” He asked.

“I killed her and now I’m taking over.” I said.

“Like hell you are.” He growled and stood up, making me stand up, then he ran to me.

I grabbed him by the throat as he tried to tackle me to the ground, then I picked him up and slammed him to the ground.

“Stay down in the dirt like the trash you are.” I growled.

Jacob kicked me in the groin, making me moan and drop down to him, then he tackled me to the ground. He pull out a knife and try to stab me, then I saw the woman come into the room with worry on her face, making Jacob look at her. I freed my hand and punched him in the face, then pushed him off as I stabbed the man in the chest. He stare at me in shock as I got to my feet, then his face became blank as I stared in disbelief, making her stare at me in worry, then looked at him.

“Who are you?” She asked as she saw he was dead.

“The impostor.” I said, making her giggle.

“No, don't say that.” She said, then kissed me. “You’re Jacob Linstone, CEO of this city’s finest multi-trillionaire company and will be my husband if you allow it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
